


Decorations

by pennysparrow



Series: Halloween Content War 2017 [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, all the batfam are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: Really just a scenic drabble about decorating Wayne Manor for Halloween.





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> For the Free Day prompt of Batfam Halloween Content War. I started this but realized I had no plot so I just kinda ended it.

The manor was a flurry of activity, everyone pitching in to help with the last-minute decorations. The annual Justice League Halloween party was normally held at the Watchtower. Unfortunately, one of the computer systems that controlled the plumbing had gone on the fritz, decidedly making the satellite not an option for the party. In a surprise twist Bruce offered up his home as the party’s new location. Since Bruce normally refused to attend in the first place the fact that he was willing to play host caused the other League members to become speechless. It was in this silence that Bruce rattled off a date and time for the party before sweeping from the room.

Now, he had enlisted his small army of a family into helping with the extra decorations required for the party. Alfred supervised as fake cobwebs overtook the intricate woodwork and light fixtures, pumpkins and candelabras were placed in the corners of the ballroom, and Dick and Jason put up a huge portrait of the current Wayne family that Zatanna had temporarily enchanted to appear as ghastly corpses should anyone look at it indirectly.

Barbara and Tim were setting up the sound system while Cass and Stephanie finished hanging the floating candles. Duke and Damian were carrying food in from the kitchen to the long buffet table along the far wall and Kate was fiddling with the lighting to get just the perfect dimness.

Alfred nodded as the ballroom came together and turned to where Bruce had appeared at his side. “Something I can help you with, Master Bruce?”

Bruce gave a noncommittal hum and studied the room. Alfred nodded and turned to look back out as the family began packing up their ladders and supplies and taking them back to the garage.

“Might I ask why it was you decided to host the party this year when you never attend? Or are you planning on not attending tonight either and just haven’t told me yet,” Alfred glanced at Bruce out of the corner of his eye. Just in time to see the corners of Bruce’s mouth to twitch upwards.

“Don’t worry, I even have a costume picked out. It’s normally so cheesy and I prefer my Halloween with a bit of class Alfred.” Bruce confessed dryly.

Alfred gave a soft chuckle. “Indeed sir. Do they know what to expect from the manor?”

“I doubt it. But where’s the fun if they did?” With that Bruce turned and walked away, leaving Alfred to smile to himself.

As the day turned to night the various Gotham vigilantes bedecked themselves in costumes, though not the ones they normally wore to protect and defend their city. They waited in the foyer, lounging on the grand staircase as dusk fell and the first stars gave way to the first guests.

The doorbell rang and Alfred, in his usual impeccably pressed suit but with an orange time, reached to answer it. The small group outside the door had not noticed that it had been opened, too distracted at the impressive lights and pumpkins decorating the house. “Hello,” Alfred said mildly, catching their attention. “And welcome to Wayne Manor.”


End file.
